Teramishi
Doctor Teramishi is the head scientists for the Bio Department of the Hero Association and legal guardian of Shiki Kazamori. Despite working with the Heroes he was discovered to have his own agenda and using Shiki's natural abilities to obtain it. Appearance Teramishi has long black hair, with glasses and is normally wearing a lab coat. Personality Teramishi is basically an opportunistic and immoral character, who thinks very little about the well-being of others. He even thinks of his ward Shiki as just a means of achieving his goal of re-creating the S Gene. He wants everyone to acknowledge his genius and will employ any methods to get the recognition he thinks he deserves. History Not much is known about Dr. Teramishi's past, but it was mentioned by Gengo Mizushima that he was a colleague of his who had adopted a boy with supposedly supernatural powers. He later confirms that Teramishi has ties to the original project that created Shiningman. However, it is revealed that Teramishi is only thinking of achieving his selfish goals of being recognized by the scientific community and those who had disapproved of his immoral methods, which incidentally got him fired from the S Project by Crea's father. Plot Unchain Arc Originally, Dr. Teramishi was part of the group involved with the S Project, but Teramishi's immoral side-experiments to create bio-weapons for profit got him fired by Crea's father, Tongo Mizushima. During the time he was with Project Shiningman, he came to become the legal guardian of a psychically-gifted boy, Shiki Kazamori. After the disappearance of Shiningman and the formation of the Hero Association, Teramishi somehow became head of its Bio-Department. This was either due to Rio's father not knowing the reason why Teramishi was fired from the S Project, or it was because of some other underhanded circumstances like using an assumed name. However, Teramishi was up to his old tricks again, this time involving Takaki, the President's personal aide. He had convinced Takaki to secretly divert funds and resources from the Association, in order to support his experiments to re-create or obtain the S Gene for his protege, Shiki. Teramishi considers Shiki as merely a tool for his own ends. Teramishi later learns of Ratman and theorizes that he has the S Gene. After luring Ratman to their hidden laboratory in order for Unchain to consume him, he also release the Hero Killers on the city, in order to draw attention away from the search for Rio, (in which he and his cohorts had inadvertently kidnapped). He also spread the rumor that Jackal was behind the Hero Killers. When it appears that Unchain is about to lose to the Berserk Ratman, Teramishi shoots Ratman with a gun and tortures Unchain with a device in order to force him to kill Ratman. However, Ratman regains his humanity by being able to hear Shiki's silent cries for help. He punches Teramishi in the face, destroys the device, and defeats Unchain. Teramishi and Takaki flee the compound, making it self-destruct to erase all evidence of their experiments, but theyare caught by Kreios. Both he and Takaki have not been seen since, and most likely have been incarcerated for their crimes. Powers and Abilities Dr. Teramishi is a scientific genius of considerable repute though with very little in terms of morality. Equipment *''' Memory-Enhancing Device ''': A device that emits low frequencies which causes Unchain to see his most painful memories in high-definition in order to control him. It is later destroyed by Ratman. Relationships Takaki The assistant to the Hero Association's president, who is actually Dr. Teramishi's partner in crime. Both are arrested by Kreios. Shiki He adopted Shiki after no one would take him in due to his natural powers. However he never cared for him above a means to an end. Tongo Mizushima Teramishi hates Crea's father for firing him from the S Project. Gengo Mizushima He and Crea's grandfather worked together during the S Project, though Gengo holds no respect for his colleague due to Teremishi's greedy and self-serving character. Trivia *Teramishi is one of the few people who is aware of the Legacy of Shiningman, or the S Gene. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Association Category:The S Project Category:Villain Category:Civilians Category:Scientists